


Garden Tryst

by LdyBastet



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Fetish, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Sweat, Twincest, manual labor kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Sekito thinks that Kokuto getting sweaty while working in the garden is really sexy...





	Garden Tryst

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Octobercest, and the prompts _raking leaves_ from SpooktoberChallenge and _bodily fluids_ from my 2019 Season of Kink card.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** All Out!! is the property of Amase Shiori, and I'm just borrowing her characters to illustrate my imaginary gay stories. No people, either real or fictional, were hurt or exploited in the writing of this story. Not making money from this, it's just for fun.

It was finally a little cooler, the heat and humidity just a memory now, and nature was preparing itself for winter, trying on new colours. The trees had turned yellow and orange and red, spreading their wealth of leaves all around them. This was the reason why Sekito and Kokuto's parents had asked them to go with them to their grandparents to help out in their garden, while their younger brother had to stay at home to study for a test.

Now, Sekito was crouched down on the ground, pulling weeds out of the flower bed in the back. He'd made quite some progress as well, until Kokuto, who was raking leaves, had worked his way around the house and was now tackling the back lawn. At first, Sekito had thrown glances his way, taking in the fact that at some point during the raking, Kokuto had shed his shirt, but eventually he dropped any pretence at weeding and simply sat and watched his brother. 

It wasn't that often these days that Sekito got to study Kokuto working up a sweat. In the past, before he'd become the flanker he was now, Sekito had been standing on the side lines, watching Kokuto play, but now they worked together, flanker to flanker, to bring their team to victory, and Sekito was usually too busy to be able to indulge. 

Kokuto's arm muscles bulged as he worked, his pecs twitching as he raked the ground clean of leaves, and beads of sweat were forming on his skin. The muscles in Kokuto's back flexed and tensed, glistening in the sunshine. Perhaps he felt Sekito watching him, or maybe he knew his brother too well, because he looked over his shoulder, throwing Sekito a smile before he continued raking. 

Was he putting on a show for him, Sekito wondered, working so hard on something so boring, or did he actually enjoy the physical activity? Maybe raking was more fun than weeding, but Sekito doubted it. He'd much rather stayed at home, reading the latest issue of his favourite manga, but he had to admit that seeing Kokuto like this sort of made up for it.

"Did you give up already?" Kokuto asked, smiling at him again.

Sekito shrugged, then grinned. "You're more interesting." He knew that Kokuto was only teasing him, goading him to keep working. He watched as a drop of sweat ran down Kokuto's chest, hanging on to one of his nipples for a second, two seconds, three seconds, then continuing down Kokuto's torso. An almost inaudible groan left him, without him really noticing. He had to shift position slightly as the crotch seam in his trousers was getting quite uncomfortable against his growing erection. 

Kokuto raked the leaves together into heaps, mounds of golden orange waiting to be picked up and taken away. When he went into the garden shed to get the wheelbarrow, Sekito followed him inside. He pulled the door closed around them and they stood in semi-darkness, lit only by the light that seeped in through the gaps in the door and between the planks in the walls. Kokuto didn't move as Sekito closed in on him, simply looked at him.

"Sekito..."

"Mm," Sekito hummed in response and put his hand on Kokuto's sweaty chest. Then he leaned forward to lick the damp skin around the nipple. It was warm and a little salty, and he could feel Kokuto's heart thumping hard as he slowly licked over to the other side.

"... We shouldn't..." Kokuto's breath had made a slight hitch as he spoke, and Sekito smiled.

"Don't worry, dad and gramps are fixing the gate at the front, and mum and gran are in the kitchen, making jam or something. They won't miss us." Kokuto relaxed and leaned back against the wall. 

Sekito continued down Kokuto's chest and stomach, lips and tongue exploring every dip around sculpted muscles on his way. He got on his knees when he ran out of bare skin, and looked up at Kokuto's face as he undid Kokuto's belt, then opened his trousers. Kokuto didn't stop him, never stopped him, an accomplice in their trysts, and when Sekito pulled his trousers and underwear down, his cock was thick and hard.

He smelled of earth and musk, with that special note that was Kokuto's own, and Sekito moaned softly as he took him in his hand, lips closing around the head. Sekito jerked him slowly while he sucked on the head, and swirled his tongue around it. Kokuto's breathing had sped up, and his hips made little involuntary thrusts, his body wanting to get deeper into Sekito's mouth.

Sekito got his own trousers open, one-handed, and as soon as he had closed his hand around his cock, he started sucking Kokuto off in earnest, taking him deeply every time, pressing his tongue against the underside. He worked his hand in pace, sliding the foreskin down every time he moved forward to take Kokuto inside. He enjoyed every second of having Kokuto in his mouth, reveling in the taste and the sensations. His own cock was hard and heavy in his hand, pleasure swelling inside him with every stroke. The small shed was getting warm, and the air was thick with the scents of earth, old leaves, and of their bodies and the sounds they were making. 

Sekito was getting close, and judging by the sounds his brother was making, Kokuto wasn't far behind. Sekito increased his efforts, sucking, licking, slurping, his own moans muffled by Kokuto's length. But then Kokuto grunted, his hips thrusting forward and his cock releasing its load down Sekito's throat. Sekito swallowed quickly. Just another few strokes of his hand, and Sekito joined Kokuto in bliss, coming all over his hand and the ground between his knees.

They took a few moments to calm their breaths, in comfortable silence.

"Maybe we should come here and help out in the garden more often," Kokuto said then with a smile, hand brushing Sekito's hair back. 

"Maybe we should," Sekito agreed, licking his lips. Perhaps gardening wasn't as dull as he'd first thought.


End file.
